True Family
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: After his third year, Harry discovers he has more family than he knows about. When he goes to live with a certain family of rescuers, he knows he will be loved more with them than anyone in the Wizarding world. When Harry returns to Hogwarts, he finds a familiar face a couple of years above him and an equally familiar face teaching his DADA lessons that year. Fem!John Tracy TAG2015
1. Finding Family and Back to School

"What is family?" That was a question Harry James Potter always asked himself as he travelled back from Hogwarts after his third year and discovered Ron was a spy for Dumbledore on him, Hermione was just as furious when she learned and Ginny had hexed him so bad that he ended up in the hospital wing "that was a good set of hexes, Gin" Hermione complemented the youngest Weasley.

"Thanks, had some practice with Fred and George" she grinned and looked at Harry who was sitting silently and staring out the window "Harry, you alright? You've been quiet since you got that letter from Gringotts" Hermione asked "yeah, just read it" he said, handing the letter over to Hermione.

Hermione read the official letter aloud:

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We have taken notice of an abnormality in your accounts and, after an extensive investigation, have discovered you were entitled to hear your parents' will as soon as you were eleven. This being said, we have looked at the magical signature and have found it to belong to one Albus Dumbledore._

 _We hope to meet you at 5 o'clock when the Hogwarts Express returns to London's Kings Cross._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Director Jareth_

Hermione looked at Harry "we'll help cause a distraction from the Dursley's" she said, Ginny grinned at her friend. Harry was a little wary of that grin, she was planning something Fred and George style "did someone say" "they need a distraction caused?" Speak of the twin devils "yeah, Harry needs to be at Gringotts at 5. You two and Ginny cause something small so Harry and I can slip away?" Hermione asked "your wish, my dear Hermione" "is our command, dear little friend" with that, the twins walked off to plan on causing trouble for their friends when they got back to the station.

The train pulled to a stop and as Harry appeared through the barrier, he saw Vernon and Petunia arguing with Mr and Mrs Weasley about Harry's wellbeing with staying with them. Hermione smirked as she pulled harry to the station entrance and hailed a taxi for the two and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. "Hermione, why're you doing this?" Harry asked "because you're my friend" she said "thanks, I could use a true friend" he said as they pulled over and paid the driver's fare.

Tom gave them free rooms and they set off up Diagon Alley to the large white building at the top of the alley "hi, I'm here to see Director Jareth" Harry said nervously to the nearest teller "ah, Mr Potter. Director Jareth is waiting in his office" the goblin said as another came to lead them to the director and King of the Goblins "Griphook, is that you?" Harry asked "a pleasure to see you again, Mr Potter" the goblin said as he took them to a large and warmly office "Director, Mr Potter and his friend, Ms Granger" Griphook bowed "thank you Griphook, you may leave now" Jareth said to him.

* * *

Griphook left and Harry sat in front of the Goblin King, though why a human was the king of the goblins, Jareth smiled at Harry as he took him through the legal parts of his parents will and what he had inherited "Christ, didn't know I had that much" he said as a young woman in a strange blue suit with an amber sash thing came in "Director" she nodded "why, if it isn't young Ms Tracy. Have the younger Master Tracy's blown something up?" He asked, the woman laughed gently with a smile.

"Not this time, I got a letter concerning something about my father. Something about my mother's family" she said "ah yes. I do remember, it is about your cousin" the woman looked confused "may I call my brothers?" She asked "as long as Master Gordon and Master Alan behave" the woman grinned "don't worry about that. Scott and Virgil can control them" she assured Jareth.

Ten minutes later, four boys walked in the room. They all wore the same blue suit like the woman, except they were varied in style and had different coloured sashes, one looked like a scuba diver. "Director, we usually don't come straight from a rescue and Jo never usually comes off 5" the one with the blue sash said "understandable, Master Scott. But there is a family member of yours that will need all five of you" the five looked at each other confused "who?" The one with a red sash said.

"A Harry James Potter, the boy next to you, Master Alan" the five looked at Harry "got your hair colour, Virg" the one with a yellow sash grinned "shut up, Fish Boy" the one with a green sash said "boys, time and a place" Jo berated them " _Jo_ …" he complained as she frowned at him "who are all of you?" Harry asked "family" the one with the blue sash said, they each introduced themselves as Scott, Johnna, Virgil, Gordon and Alan Tracy. They were also International Rescue, Johnna was often away from her siblings due to her Thunderbird being in space, but she maintained regular contact with her siblings on Tracy Island. She had an AI that she created by accident on 5 after an incident that almost cost Johnna her life, but she'd convinced the AI to stay as company for them both.

* * *

Scott signed for custody of Harry and the five siblings were non-too pleased about the treatment Petunia and Vernon had given Harry for twelve years "maybe we should leave them a little _present_ …" Alan grinned at Gordon "you go, bro's" Johnna smirked "Jo, you're actually encouraging them?" Virgil said "not like I haven't before" she smirked "wait… _you_ were involved in that prank when 2 got painted pink?" Virgil glared "nope, I just saw the footage and how could I have? I'm in _space_ for Christ's sake" she said, as the five siblings left with Harry to Thunderbirds 1, 2 and 3. Johnna had to take Thunderbird 3 with Alan as Harry bid goodbye to Hermione and they left for Little Whinging "you two sure about this?" She checked with Alan, who nodded at his only sister.

"It's payback for what they did to Harry" she paled a little as Gordon and Alan slipped into 5 Privet Drive and caused a little chaos for the Dursley family when they returned home and grabbed the remaining things out of Harry's room that they deemed worthy of him being a Tracy. "Alright, International Rescue, let's go home" Scott said as Alan and Gordon joined them at the rendezvous point and they took off for Tracy Island "well…where am I gonna live?" Harry asked Virgil as he piloted Thunderbird 2 back to their island home and base "with us on a private island" Virgil said.

Gordon was dozing in the seat next to Harry "what's the island like?" He asked "beautiful, trust me. You'll like it better than that cramped space that you used to call a room" Virgil said as Gordon muttered something about his grandma's cooking "oh, heads up. Grandma Tracy's cooking is bad most the time" Virgil warned " _I heard that, young man_ " Virgil blushed as Gordon jerked awake and laughed at his brother "hey, remember that rescue where Scott ended up almost like Jack outta _Titanic_?" Virgil snorted "yeah, and we annoyed him with singing _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion on the way back?" Virgil and Gordon broke down laughing " _tell me about it, I liked that rescue_ " Alan grinned " _hey, come on. That wasn't funny!_ " Scott protested " _sorry, boys. I overheard that whole trip, it was funny, Scott_ " Johnna laughed "JO!" The four boys protested "that's not cool, Space Case!" Gordon muttered " _what was that, Fish Face?_ " Johnna threatened "nothing, John" Gordon protested.

* * *

" _Nice one bro, hope you like 4 another colour_ " Virgil gave him a sympathetic glance as he piloted 2 back into its mountain side hanger "whoa, what a day!" Gordon groaned as he stretched and went to change back into his usual clothes "same here, hey Gords, give me a hand will ya?" Virgil said "yeah" Gordon came back over and heaved the other side of Harry's trunk "need a hand or two?" Scott and Alan came over from 3 and 1's silo's and grabbed the other two bags that they had grabbed from Privet Drive "you really don't have to…" Harry began "Harry, you are family and we care about family" Johnna said as she came over in a checked shirt and a pair of jeans, she had quickly changed out of her Thunderbird suit in the pod for 5 and walked down to give her brothers a hand.

Grandma Tracy was making dinner as her five grandkids came in with a boy with messy black hair "is this my other grandson?" She asked "yeah, Grandma. What you making for dinner?" Virgil asked, still a little red from his comment earlier "lasagne" she said, the five kids perked up "I love grandma's lasagne" they helped Harry get his room ready while Johnna talked with Grandma Tracy "he's far too thin, was he neglected?" She asked "badly, Grandma. They even had locks on his bedroom door according to Alan and Gordon" Grandma Tracy wasn't happy "help me with dinner will you, John?" She asked "sure, Grandma" Johnna made up seven salads and had just pulled out two more trays of garlic bread when Scott came back in "he settled in okay?" She asked, putting the baguettes on the board and pushing her auburn fringe out of her face "yeah, he's gonna be a little overwhelmed with everything, but we're here to help him through" Scott said. He began setting the table for seven and the younger four joined them in the dining room "mmm…that was delicious Grandma" Gordon burped with his hand over his mouth "'scuse me" he apologised "sign of good food" Johnna joked.

They soon yawned and all went to bed, Johnna went to bed a little later after going to Thunderbird 5's pod to check on EOS "you doing alright on you own up there?" She asked the AI "I am fine, John. You need rest" Johnna smiled and headed off to her own room on Tracy Island. She woke to hear a boy cry out in fear, she dragged herself out of bed and walked to Harry's room, she was sure he had woken up from a nightmare as Alan hadn't had any since Jeff went missing over four years ago "Harry...you alright?" She asked, walking in and sitting at the edge of his bed "Johnna, I'm sorry...didn't mean to wake you up" he said, Johnna rolled her eyes "it doesn't matter, Harry. I'm used to it, Alan used to have bad nightmares after my father went missing when he was twelve and in his second year at school" she explained to her little cousin as she tucked him back in and made sure he was alright before she went back to bed "he okay?" Virgil asked her, Johnna turned to her younger brother "yeah, bad dream" she told him.

* * *

Johnna woke in the morning and glanced at the calendar on her bedroom wall "right, 30th July. Harry's fourteenth birthday tomorrow" she said as she got up and ready to head back up to Thunderbird 5 "you going back to 5 later?" Gordon yawned as the five siblings came in followed by Harry "yeah, but maybe after dinner" she said "can I go up with you?" Harry asked, Johnna smiled "maybe sometime during the holidays" she said. Harry nodded and as he ate his breakfast, Virgil talked quietly to Johnna "his birthday's tomorrow, right? What say we throw him a Tracy-style party?" Scott looked over at his second and third siblings "what you two planning?" He asked "Harry's fourteenth birthday party" Johnna said, Scott got the same cheeky twinkle in his eye that Gordon and Alan got when they were planning a prank on him, Brains or Virgil.

As the day wore on, Harry found himself being more and more involved with the antics of the Tracy family, what surprised him was the fact Scott, Johnna, Virgil and Gordon had magic the same as him "heh...I still remember dad's face when Scott got his Hogwarts letter, Dad thought Gordon had played a prank on him" Virgil said when he spotted Harry with his homework "huh...you're like me? A freak?" Virgil raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down "who told you that?" He asked "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon" Virgil rolled his eyes "of course they would. Jealous of the fact you have something they don't" he said, Johnna came in and asked what they were talking about "it seems dear Aunt Petunia thinks the lot of us and Harry are freaks" Johnna snorted "yeah, she's just jealous about the fact mum and Aunt Lily had something she didn't" Johnna agreed.

"Where's Alan and Gordon?" Virgil asked "being chased by Scott. They painted Thunderbird 1 neon pink and I got the proof" Johnna said as she showed Virgil a holographic photo of an extremely bright pink Thunderbird 1 "let me guess, they did the same with 2?" Virgil groaned "yeah, luckily my bird's in space and I'd probably kill Alan if he even tried to repaint her" Johnna said as Virgil went to kill his younger siblings "that often?" Harry asked, Johnna nodded as she took the seat Virgil had vacated in his haste "more or less, don't tell Virgil I had something to do with his Thunderbird being repainted" she winked "my dad would have loved you" Harry told his second oldest cousin.

Just then, a klaxon went off "Internationall Rescue, we have a situation" Johnna called her siblings "1 and 2 got put back to normal" Scott glared at the younger two, who grinned at him "EOS, what's happening?" Johnna asked the AI on Thunderbird 5 " _a large sink hole has developed near the headquarters of the GDF_ " she said, Johnna looked at Scott "should be enough for Thunderbird 1 and 2 to handle" he said "I'll head back to 5 and Harry, I'll take you up there" she said, walking to the pod that took her back to her precious Thunderbird "whoa, that's...that's...beautiful" Harry said as they travelled into space and Johnna had a hold of Harry so he didn't float in the moving pod.

"There she is, Thunderbird 5" Johnna said as Harry saw the pod move up to a large space station "confirm, the sinkhole's expanding to the GDF?" Johnna was talking to an AI and Harry was in awe of the view from Thunderbird 5 "confirmed, I did contact Colonel Casey" EOS told her "Colonel, is Thunderbird 1 at your location?" Johnna asked the woman " _Scott is here, John. Thank you for asking. We hope Virgil and Thunderbird 2 will be able to stop this sinkhole_ " she said "we will, Colonel" Johnna confirmed as Harry saw how easily Johnna was focused on the mission at hand and how quickly they completed it "like it up here?" Johnna asked, Harry was sat on a bench looking at the planet below "it's amazing, I understand why you prefer space than your brothers" Johnna laughed as she sat next to him "I do like spending time with them" she told her cousin.

* * *

All too soon it was time for Harry to go back to Hogwarts, he'd had an amazing birthday with his family and spent a weekend with the Weasley's at the Quidditch World Cup final, except for the Death Eater attack that brought International Rescue to the scene with evacuations, when he saw Alan get on the train with him "um...Alan?" He said "oh, John and Scott forgot to tell you, I'm starting my sixth year" Harry grinned "glad to have some family with me" he said as Johnna and Scott lugged his trunk on board and Gordon and Virgil lugged Alan's on as well "you two sorted?" Johnna panted "yeah, see you at Christmas sis" Alan said. Johnna have them both a hug goodbye and left with Gordon and Virgil "Scott?" Alan and Harry asked "i'm teaching you two with Alastor Moody this year" he said, Scott was taking the first years to Harry's year. Moody was taking the upper classes and that included Alan's year with the Wealsey twins.

The two brothers kept in contact with Tracy Island and Scott sent Thunderbird 1 and 3 to Hogwarts in case they were needed for a rescue and that Scott and Alan could respond quickly "Scott, what about International Rescue while you and Alan are at school with me?" Harry asked as Hermione, Ginny, Neville and surprisingly Malfoy joined them "don't worry, got it sorted" he assured his baby cousin as Harry introduced his friends to his oldest and fifth oldest cousins "you're related to the Tracy family? How?" Hermione asked "turns out my mom and their mom were sisters" he said as Alan nodded off on Scott's shoulder "jet lagged, Sprout?" Scott teased "I'm awake!" Alan jerked awake "hey, if you need sleep, then sleep. I'm not getting the mamma hen lecture off Johnna next time I speak to her if you haven't gotten some sleep" Scott warned him.

"She's a mamma hen" Alan grumbled " _what was that, Alan Shepard Tracy?_ " Scott grinned as his holo-phone of Johnna was on and she was frowning "don't deny it, I've got four mamma hens" Scott looked at his brother " _that's it, Alan. 3's going blue next time we're home._ "


	2. Lessons and the Goblet of Fire

Alan winced as Scott said that, Harry sniggered "you're not off the hook about that prank on Johnna last time she was home" Scott turned on Harry "hey, Gordon was involved with that as well!" Johnna rolled her eyes at the two, they were worse than Gordon on a pranking streak "just behave" she said, cutting the transmission off and getting back to work on Thunderbird 5 once again.

Scott looked at the two "just because you're my family doesn't mean I'll go easy on your work" Harry nodded and then dozed off, he was exhausted and Scott would wake him before they got to Hogsmede so they could change "hopefully dinner might be better than the meatloaf Grandma made last night" Harry said " _I heard that, young man_ " came Grandma Tracy's voice from Alan's watch "oops…" Scott paled at the sound of Grandma's tone "heh, don't wanna end up like Grandma's chicken wings" Alan said "careful, you never know who's listening and for the record _I_ love grandma's chicken wings" Scott said, letting his brother and cousin change into their robes.

"What's in large quantities and deadly?" Alan joked "the smell of Grandma burning dinner again?" Scott joked " _I'm still here, you know_ " Scott sheepishly grinned and turned his watch com off as did Alan and Harry. They took a carriage up to the castle and Alan was soaked by Peeves "hate that poltergeist" Alan muttered as he lobbed a water balloon back at the shocked poltergeist "well, he should know better than to mess with a Tracy" Scott said as he went up to the Professor's table "this is gonna be a fun year" Harry said "tell me about it" Alan grinned, Harry gave him the exact same.

* * *

Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts was to host the Tri-Wizard tournament that year, Harry wasn't impressed. He'd read about that tournament and looked at old footage from previous years, people died and John had been against the tournament with Gordon and Virgil as well as Scott and Alan "what in the world is he thinking?" Alan muttered "and with regards to the changes in staffing, we will be having two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. Professor Scott Tracy and Professor Alastor Moody" Harry looked as the famed Auror came in and marched up to the spare seat next to Scott "hey Tracy, isn't that a member of your family?" Seamus Finnegan asked "oldest brother" Alan said "looks like someone'll already be teachers' pet" Ron sneered "actually, just because he's my brother, that doesn't mean he'll let me off easily" Alan shot back at his cousin's former best friend. Alan grinned "hey Harry, fancy playing a prank later on your dear older cousin?" He asked Harry.

Ron gawked as did the rest of Gryffindor " _cousin_?" Neville asked "yeah, turns out my mother was Lily's sister. Harry was supposed to have gone to me and my family when his parents died, I wonder who took him to my dear and _loving_ Aunt Petunia?" He said, glaring at Dumbledore who was talking to Scott about his brother and why he had accepted the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching post "since Alan's that much of a troublemaker, I had to make sure he's kept out of…" Scott was then interrupted by his brother glaring at him "watch that look, Sprout" Alan rolled his eyes at Scott's look and turned back to his baby cousin "anyway, Professor, why was Harry sent to my Aunt when he was supposed to be with me and my family?" The teachers all looked shocked "Lucille Tracy? She was an Evans?" Minerva McGonagall asked "yeah, she was my Aunt's little sister. My dad was a muggle" Scott said "Albus, you said he would be safer with Petunia. But when he came he was too small and far too thin for his age" McGonagall glared at him. Scott sat back with a smug expression on his face.

" _I take it you're the one causing trouble_ this _time?_ " John asked over his watch "yeah, Jo. He did violate Aunt Lily's will and place harry with a family that did nothing but abuse him" he texted over the link his watch had with Thunderbird 5 in space. John smirked on Thunderbird 5 "what has Scott said that gives you a smile?" EOS asked her "it's a smirk, EOS and just something he caused with the teachers at my brother's school" John laughed, she was floating around Thunderbird 5 and couldn't help but laugh that her older brother had caused a little mischief instead of Alan or Gordon as usual.

* * *

Alan and Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower "what a day, I'm gonna check in with Thunderbird 5" Alan yawned to Harry "okay, I'll call Virgil and Gordon" he said as he went to the fourth year dormitory " _hey kid, what's up?_ " Gordon asked "nothing much, just shocked a few people with a little revelation about my family" Harry said " _Alan's on the line with John on 5, she's just aching with laughter_ " Virgil said, he was out of the shot and obviously trying not to laugh with his older sister " _John's laughing? The world must be ending_ " Gordon grinned " _really, because I could have sworn she was in on that prank you and the Sprout did with 2_ " Virgil began arguing with Gordon " _knock it off!_ "

The kids all flinched when they heard Grandma Tracy yell at them " _sorry Grandma_ " they said as they bid Harry goodnight and went back to normal with Tracy Island. Time zones were hard to maintain with Tracy Island, due to the island being in the South Pacific and the three other family members (planet side) being up in the Atlantic side "hey Harry, what're your cousins like?" Seamus asked "they're great. Scott's a pilot and teaching our year this year. Johnna's an astronaut, she works in space a lot, but tries to be at home often. Virgil's a healer, he works a private clinic for International Rescue. Gordon's an aquanaut, he's often in a submarine and Alan, he's just like us. A kid at boarding school" Harry yawned and needed to climb into bed, he was too jet lagged to be talking like this.

Meanwhile, in orbit around earth, John was climbing into bed herself. EOS was looking after Thunderbird 5 while she got some rest and was okay for the next day when she had to put up with squabbling siblings "night EOS" she yawned as she drifted off, EOS looked at her companion and smiled in her own way with the lights on Thunderbird 5. She dimmed the lights and let John sleep.

* * *

Harry woke to a pillow being thrown at him "what the…ALAN! What the hell?" he yelled "heh…woke ya, just like home" his fifth older cousin grinned "come on, Scott's joining us two for breakfast" Harry grinned and clambered out of bed and got dressed. The two cousins walked down to the Great Hall and saw Scott waiting for them "you in your IR uniform?" Alan asked "yeah, why? Alan, you know I hate robes" Scott said, Alan shrugged "comfier than robes" he agreed as they ate their breakfast and were handed their timetables "come on, double potions on a Monday" Harry complained to Alan "oh yeah, I got double history and _that's_ torture" Alan threw back, Scott raised an eyebrow and smirked at his younger family. They may drive him nuts, but it didn't change the fact he loved them.

Snape was still as cruel as can be, but Neville had more help that lesson from Harry as Hermione partnered with Ron to try and teach him humility, which proved to be in vain when he called her a mudblood and Hermione slapped him for it. Snape gave Ron detention, but let Hermione off with a couple of points being lost. Most the lessons that week passed quickly and by Thursday, Harry had his first DADA lesson with his older cousin, a few friends of his in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had said Scott was a fair teacher and didn't favourite anyone regardless of status or if they were clever or not.

* * *

"Right, I'm Scott Tracy. I'll be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts" Scott had the class' attention the minute he began speaking "um…Professor Tracy" Hermione began "drop the professor, I don't mind just being called Scott" harry grinned and winked at his oldest cousin. Scott was a little wary of his younger cousin since he's hung around Alan and Gordon for so long during the holidays and John had taken him to Thunderbird 5 after a prank on Virgil involving Thunderbird 2 to keep him out of trouble "what will we be getting taught?" Hermione asked "good question. What've you learned for three years?" Scott asked them "not much in our first two years" Malfoy said honestly "and last year, Mr…?" Scott said "Malfoy, we learned a lot about different magical creature linked to the Dark Arts" Scott seemed to be unimpressed with what several students told him about their previous lessons with Professor Quirrel and more with Professor Lockhart.

Scott always had a fair few things to say whenever anyone in his family mentioned Lockhart, John had clamped her hands over Alan's ears as a kid to prevent him from hearing Scott's language when he began a rant on Lockhart. Gordon always burst out laughing with Virgil and Jeff used to yell at Scott for his language around the kids, especially Alan.

"Well, I'll be teaching you defensive charms and hexes. You never know when you need them" he said "are you speaking from experience, Scott?" One of Harry's friends asked "a few times I've had to use magic with something my family do" Scott said as he explained about his family and that they were International Rescue or better known as the Thunderbirds "what's that? Sounds stupid" Scott glared at the rudeness that Ron had shown "shut up, Ronald, you don't know how much danger International Rescue put themselves in. trust me, I know. I've been on Thunderbird 5 in space with my cousin, Johnna" Harry snarled, Scott smirked as he got on with the lesson and had to break off another fight between Harry and Ron with some help from Malfoy and Hermione "Harry, Malfoy, Hermione, stay behind will you?" he asked as the students left on the last bell of the school day.

* * *

"Scott, if it's about the fighting I…" Scott held a hand up "Harry, you were defending our family business. If Alan heard what he said in my lessons, he'd have decked him then and there, I wouldn't have been able to stop him due to Tracy stubbornness" Scott said, Malfoy explained why he had begun to stand up for Harry and explained why he had been rude towards him "it wasn't you I was being mean to, it was the Weasel" he said, Scott snickered "that's one way to explain him" he said.

Hermione was stunned, a _teacher_ agreeing with Malfoy and Harry? But she had met Scott before, when he first met Harry at the bank when last year ended, she'd met his whole family minus their father and grandmother. But she agreed with Scott and the boys, Ron needed to be taught a good lesson in humility "Scott, how about Gordon come here in 4 and team up with Fred and George for a good lesson in humility for him?" Scott's eyes grew wide "the same infamous pranksters since Gordon and Alan were here? Since the Marauders? Why not, he need that lesson" Scott smirked.

The three left and Harry turned to Malfoy "you know, you're more of a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. Still cunning and everything, but brave as hell" he said "thanks Harry. I wanted to be friends with you when we met in Madam Malkin's, but I was a little nervous and had to act like the stereotypical pureblood" he said. Harry nodded "you went to muggle primary school if you know that" he said "yeah, I did. Mother and Father agreed if I wanted to be an ordinary child, I was permitted to attend the local primary school. Even if I was a squib, they agreed to send me to a good secondary school or persuade me to work hard enough to get into Eton, like MacMillan" he said "back up plans are a good idea" Hermione said as they went to the Great Hall for dinner and Malfoy joined them at the Gryffindor table "hey, how was your lesson with Scott?" Alan asked, sliding next to Harry "great, I didn't know Scott used magic in your rescues at times" Harry said "only if needed" Alan told him

* * *

The weeks passed and the Hogwarts students were joined by Bauxbatons and Durmstrang students for the Tri-Wizard tournament "whoa, I can't wait to see the tournament" Alan said, Harry was sat a little below him with Scott and his friends "yeah, wish I could compete…" Harry said "maybe when you're seventeen" Scott said, not looking up from the work he was grading "same here, but that might be next year" Alan said, Scott's eyes grew alarmed and looked at his youngest brother "over my dead body, Alan Shepard Tracy" he snapped "come on, it was just a suggestion and it's not like I haven't been in danger before" Alan shot back "fair point, but we'll talk about it if the tournament's on next year, okay? Deal?" Scott said "deal" Alan grinned, giving his oldest brother a large hug.

Halloween came and the names were drawn from the Goblet of Fire "Viktor Krum for Durmstrang!" Dumbledore called, Alan and Harry clapped politely, Scott was with them and Alan wasn't embarrassed about being sixteen and sat on his older brother's lap "Fleur Delacour for Bauxbatons!" Again they all clapped politely, waiting to see who would be drawn for Hogwarts "Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts!" The Hufflepuff's yelled in cheers, Alan and Harry also cheered for their friend when another name was pulled from the cup "Harry Potter!" Harry looked at Scott and Alan "what…? I never put my name in, I'm _fourteen_ years old!" Harry protested as he walked down and followed Cedric "what happened?" Cedric asked "no clue. Someone submitted my name and it came out after yours" Harry said " _Harry, what happened? I just got a call from Scott and Alan about you being submitted to the Tri-Wizard tournament_ " a worried John Tracy called her cousin "not denying the fact I got called as a champion, but I didn't put my name in the damned cup, John!" Harry protested.


	3. Interviews, Family and the First task

As Harry and Cedric discussed what had happened with Fleur and Viktor, he was also talking to John on Thunderbird 5 **"** _ **let me get this straight, someone placed your name in and mad eth stupid thing accept you as a fourth champion?**_ " Virgil said from Tracy Island "yeah, don't ask me how" Harry said "let me tell you, Alan and Scott weren't happy" he added, Gordon huffed " _ **knew that was a bad idea to bring the tournament back. It's nothing but trouble**_ " Virgil and John nodded at their brother as they bid Harry goodnight and cut the connection between Tracy Island, Thunderbird 5 and Harry.

Cedric and Harry left to go back to their common rooms and Harry was a hero in the Gryffindor common room, Alan joined in for his cousin "hey, why don't we invite the Hufflepuffs? I mean it's fair isn't it?" Harry suggested "yeah, I know the password for their common room from Hannah Abbot" Dean said, leaving the common room and returning thirty minutes later with the entire Hufflepuff house behind him. The two champions were celebrated in the crowded tower dormitory of Gryffindor House until McGonagall and Sprout came to escort them all to bed for the night.

The only person that didn't join in the festivities was Ron, he had gone berserk with Harry the minute he stepped into the boy's dorms with Dean, Seamus and Neville "how did you manage it?" He yelled, Harry was about to punch him when Alan came in and beat him to it "that was for insulting my family and yelling at Harry, be lucky it wasn't Scott" he snarled, stalking out and up to the sixth year dorms. Harry smirked at his former best friend and climbed into bed, he was tired.

The next morning, he had potions and was paired with Pansy Parkinson "hey Potter, is it true that the Tracy's are your family?" She asked "yeah, Scott's my oldest cousin, then there's John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. John's often away in space due to her being Thunderbird 5" he told her about International Rescue and told her about the summer he'd had "wow, wish I had an exciting family" she said wistfully "don't. I'm always afraid they won't come back from a rescue" Harry told Pansy.

Alan poked his head in and asked Snape for Harry "he is not to leave until the lesson finishes" Snape scowled, Alan smirked and leaned against the doorway "I have a note from McGonagall" he said, walking up to Snape and giving him the note. Snape dismissed Harry afterwards and Alan took Harry up to a classroom "there's interviews going on for the _Daily Prophet_ , Harry. And there's some people here to see you properly before the tasks get underway" Alan said the last part cryptically, though Harry guessed who those people were "is it John, Virgil and Gordon?" He asked "wait and see…"

Harry rolled his eyes at Alan and walked in to see three familiar people "John, Virgil, Gordon!" He ran to his three older cousins, John smiled as she hugged him hard. Thunderbird 5 had been quiet for her and EOS, so John had left EOS to keep an eye on things while she went back to Tracy Island for a break "48 hours without a major global emergency, that's gotta be an International Rescue record" Harry said as the three talked about the time he, Alan and Scott had been away from Tracy Island "the record's 51, kiddo" Gordon grinned, the golden blonde Tracy still wasn't happy about his baby cousin being in the tournament, but there was nothing he or his siblings could do to get Harry out.

"So…" Virgil began as he was rudely shoved out of the way by Rita Skeeter and John was insulted being called a blood-head mudblood "hey, leave my cousins alone!" Harry snapped, Skeeter was taken aback by the tone Harry had, but mess with a Tracy, you mess with the entire Tracy family. Virgil looked intimidating to people, but in reality he was the most sensitive of the Tracy family, he was often the peacemaker out of the family, but even he could lose his temper with his siblings. Gordon was one half of the troublemakers of the family with Alan as the other half, Scott was the head of the family since Jeff was missing and John was the sensible one, but had a childish side to her personality that she rarely showed. They were all giving Skeeter a Tracy death glare for that.

The wands were weighed and the photographs were taken, but John noticed that Skeeter seemed to be obsessed with Harry for some reason. She mentioned this to Virgil and Virgil wasn't happy with his cousin being the main spotlight of some freaky reporter that always insulted International Rescue if they were too late for a rescue but still managed to save as many people as they were able to.

The First Task came quickly and Harry had warned Cedric that the task was dragons, but he forgot to tell his cousins "ah man, I am _so_ dead if Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan see this task and I forgot to tell them what it was" he thought as he joined the other champions at the tent "Harry…" He saw John in the tent waiting for him "John" he ran and hugged his second oldest cousin hard "good luck and I'm not mad at you for not telling me" she whispered the last part in his ear "Johnny, what happens if I get hurt?" He asked "they just take marks off your ending score. Don't worry, you've seen what Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Alan and I have to face almost every day back home" she assured him "(after a blinding flash, startling the cousins) well, if it isn't the blood-head" Rita Skeeter said to John "what's your problem with my natural hair colour?" John demanded, her patience was thin.

Skeeter ignored John and harassed Harry with continuous questions "shut up, bitch!" Harry finally snapped, this time John didn't tell him off for his language as she was thinking the exact same thing. John gave him one last hug and went to join her siblings, Kayo had also gone with them and was supporting Harry with the Tracy's "now…the final champion, Harry Potter!" Ludo Bagman yelled out. John looked at her cousin, then at the Hungarian Horntail "he's do dead later" Scott growled "hey, leave off him. He forgot, okay" John said, Virgil agreed as Harry dodged the Horntail's tail and summoned his broomstick to gain some altitude with the Horntail and, although he was caught on the shoulder, he got the golden egg the quickest and was joined by his six cheering older cousins.

Harry got a decant score and was told the clue to the next task was the golden egg and that he had until February 28th to figure the clue out. As they walked back up to the castle, Virgil still fussing on how Harry had gotten hurt ("it was a scratch, Virgil!") Skeeter popped out to harass Harry more, but saw the amount of people around him and thought better of it when she saw the Five Tracy siblings with their adoptive sister, Kayo Kyrano, as well as Harry's entire house of Gryffindor behind them.

Gordon suggested trying the egg underwater, Harry rolled his eyes, but took his advice when he felt like trying to figure out the clue. Right now, he wanted to just spend some time relaxing and enjoying his family while they weren't busy with International Rescue work "have you found The Hood?" Harry asked, John had told him The Hood had escaped from jail and was now at large again "no, but we're looking. He'll probably go after Kayo because she's our adoptive sister and his niece" Scott said, spitting the word niece. Even Kayo hated the fact she was related to the man that cost the Tracy siblings their father and cost her a man who loved her like he loved his own children.

The next day, Gordon and his older siblings left for Tracy Island again and Virgil showed off Thunderbird 2 to the kids and faculty of Hogwarts "did you have to do that?" John arched an eyebrow at her third brother "hey, they didn't believe Alan until I showed off Thunderbird 2" Virgil grinned "think I can show Harry to use Thunderbird 4 during the holidays?" Gordon asked his sister "I'd check with Scott about that" she said as she drifted off to sleep for the trip back to Tracy Island.


	4. Christmas, family and the Second task

John went back to Thunderbird 5 in the afternoon that the three siblings got back to Tracy Island, she was anxious to avoid Grandma's dinner " _still recovering from the last family meal_ " she'd once overheard Gordon complaining when The Hood had set bombs across the ring of fire in the Pacific before the siblings had discovered Harry was part of their family, that incident had almost cost the family Scott and Virgil when they had to disable the largest solar collector in Malaysia.

Back at Hogwarts, Ron was still giving Harry a hard time for winning the First Task and becoming more of a hero with the Gryffindor's and the Hufflepuff's. When the Yule Ball came, Harry asked Padma Patil to the ball while Alan asked her twin, Pavarti, both girls said yes and Ron got stuck with one of the most unpleasant girls in Gryffindor House, Lavender Brown. John had been insulted by Lavender because of her hair colour and the fact most of her family was either blonde or brunette.

* * *

Christmas eve dawned and Harry was nervous about the ball. He'd talked to Scott about how to be polite to a lady, Scott looked amused and grinned at him "look Harry, just be you. You've been around John and she's a girl, never mind she's a total tomboy" he said, Harry still looked nervous "don't worry, Harry. Think about the times you've been around Lady Penelope, she never was strict about etiquette and everything. Even her great aunt Sylvia liked John when she met her and John was covered head-to-toe in mud and grime" Harry perked up at that "dare I ask…" He said "she, Gordon and Alan were having a play-fight in the rain and they were all ripped into by dad for looking a mess for Sylvia" Scott grinned, still remembering John being yelled at for the first time in years by their dad. It still amused the five siblings to this day, never mind at the time John had a grin on her face at the time Jeff was yelling at her for involving her brothers in that muddy play-fight as well.

Harry walked up to Gryffindor Tower to get ready, the boys and John had given him a smart muggle suit instead of dress robes, the suit had a sliver of blue, amber, green, yellow, red and a little pink in it along with the suit being trimmed with silver for each member of International Rescue (Scott: 1, John: 5, Virgil:2, Gordon:4, Alan:3, Lady Penelope: FAB1 and Kayo: Shadow). Harry smiled as he pulled the suit on "nice suit, Harry. Who'd you get that from?" Seamus asked "my cousins" he replied "what's the faint colours for?" Neville asked "remember Scott saying our family was International Rescue?" Harry said "yeah?" "Well…each colour is for a member of International Rescue. Blue is Scott with Thunderbird 1, Amber is John with Thunderbird 5, Green is Virgil with Thunderbird 2, Yellow is Gordon with Thunderbird 4, Red is Alan with Thunderbird 3, the faint Pink is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward (a friend of the family and Gordon's crush) with FAB 1 (her awesome car that Alan learned to drive) and the silver is Tanusha Kyrano or Kayo with Thunderbird Shadow" Harry explained "cool, did you really see Thunderbird 5 during the holidays?" Dean asked his friend.

* * *

"Yeah, you should have seen Virgil's expression when we threw a surprise birthday party for him and he didn't get home until that evening due to a stubborn idiot nearly getting both of them killed" Harry said "did he enjoy it?" Seamus asked, yanking his bowtie "yeah, he was sure we'd forgotten it" Harry grinned, he still remembered Virgil's shocked expression when they all gave him that surprise. They all went down and Alan had a smart suit similar to Harry's on as well with Pavarti wearing a beautiful red dress for Alan's Thunderbird. Scott was wearing a smart suit like theirs and had a blue tie on for his own Thunderbird "wish John, Virge and Gordy were here" Alan said, Scott nodded "they're on a rescue at the moment" Scott said, Alan frowned at the thought of his sister and brothers being on an exciting rescue "but John said to have fun and forget about home for a bit" Scott amended. Alan shrugged and smiled at Pavarti, he was going to enjoy himself for one night.

Hermione had gone with Viktor Krum and Draco had brought along Pansy as his date, the boys and their friends had a pleasant evening until Hermione had tried to be nice to Ron and he was ruder than anyone could be to her and she ran off crying. John and her brothers came the next day to be with Harry and Grandma came with them. Harry hoped she wouldn't try cooking for the school for dinner "what's the cooking like here?" She asked, the boys, John and Harry paled, they wouldn't dare contradict their grandmother when it came to her cooking "I'll admit it, I'm a terrible cook and maybe I could use some cooking lessons" she said, they all let out on huge breath they had been holding. They each got a good present from their family and friends, Harry was in the boy's dorms and fuming over an argument with Ron about having his muggle grandmother at Hogwarts when he heard a knock on the door "go away!" He snapped, John opened the door a little "you okay?" She asked "no, it's Ron again. He hates me having Grandma here" Harry sighed, John frowned herself.

* * *

She walked over to Harry and sat beside him on his bed "he's just jealous that you're part of two mega rich families and have a family that's always risking their own lives for people. Many kids would kill to have a family like that" she said, Ron came in and saw a redhead woman comforting Potter "who's this slut?" He sneered, looking at the woman " _what_ was that about my sister?" A voice snarled, Ron jumped and turned to see a golden blonde man behind him and furious at him "Gords, I'm pretty sure he just called our dear sister John a slut" a black haired man said "really Virgil? Do you think John's like that?" The golden blonde said "nope, she's the total opposite" the other said "boys, time and a place" John said "who the hell are you?" Ron demanded of the men.

They looked at each other and glared at him "Virgil Grissom and Gordon Cooper Tracy, Johnna Glenn Tracy's younger brothers and Harry's older cousins" the golden blonde said, John looked over at her younger brothers and shook her head with a small smirk on her face. Brothers, what would John do without them? But she stood up and walked over to Ron, never minding she was still in her International Rescue uniform, and gave him one of her most withering glares "for the record, watch what you say about _any_ of my family around me and my brothers" she warned the little coward. John watched in amusement as Ron ran off with Gordon stalking him to try and kill the little git.

When the four other Tracy's were about to leave, Harry asked John if she could stay and watch the Second Task with Scott and Alan "alright, I just gotta let EOS know okay?" She said, smiling at her cousin and contacting the AI on Thunderbird 5 " _ **enjoy watching your cousin, John**_ " John could hear the amusement in her voice "you'll be okay on your own for a little bit?" She asked " _ **I will be fine, John**_ " EOS said, John nodded and cut off the connection between herself and the AI on her 'Bird.

* * *

Unfortunately for John and her family, the Second Task involved taking a person that the competitors loved and given to the mer-folk in the lake. John was the closest Tracy to Harry and Minerva told her what was to happen "as long as Scott doesn't find out. I kinda like my life" she said, a strained smile on her pretty face "Ms Tracy, what is your wand material?" Minerva asked the second oldest Tracy "Pearwood, 11 inch, Dragon heartstring" John said "thank you, may I keep it until the task has finished?" Minerva asked "could I leave it with my brother Alan? Just ask him _not_ to tell Scott?" She said "I will pass it onto him" Minerva said to the slightly frightened older Tracy. John sighed and resigned herself to suffering Scott's wrath when he found out what she had done.

Harry woke in the morning and wondered where John was "hey Scott, you seen John? She's usually down here by now" Alan said "no, I haven't seen her since last night" the eldest Tracy said, looking concerned at his fourth sibling and youngest family members "Mr Potter, you and the champions are to go to the lake" Professor Sprout said to the youngest "okay" Harry said, still concerned about John. When they got to the lake, Harry was told that he and the other champions were to get something from the bottom of the lake within an hour, they had already figured that out and had their ways, that they treasured most dearly. Harry and the rest of the Tracy's all paled in fear and anger.

The one thing they all treasured most was their only sister/female cousin, Johnna Glenn Tracy. Scott muttered a few curses about his idiot younger sister as Harry and the other champions dove into the lake to complete the task, Harry had a camera and communicator so that Scott and Alan could watch him under the water " _I found John. But I can't see Fleur. Viktor's got Hermione and Cedric's got Cho. Scott, what'd I do?_ " Harry asked "get Fleur's hostage and John back up here" Scott ordered him in what John cheekily called his Thunderbird 1 tone of voice " _aye, aye cap'n_ " Scott sighed and looked at Alan "he been around the Fish too much?" He asked, Alan shrugged and grinned.

* * *

Harry reappeared with a shivering John Tracy and Gabrielle Delacour "GABRIELLE!" Fleur flew down to her sister while John and Harry were tackled by their other two family members "what on earth were you thinking, John?" Scott almost yelled at his sister "sh-shut u-up, Sc-Scott" she stammered with a small smile, John was freezing cold and wasn't a nice person when she was like that. Poppy Pomfrey gave the two pepper-up potions and wrapped them in blankets as Thunderbird 2 arrived and John was tackled by her direct younger brother and the other younger brother "I'm fine!" She complained as Harry got joint first place with Cedric Diggory and the five Tracy's cheered like mad.

There was a few months to go before the Third Task in June, so that meant Harry had time to spend with his family and Scott smirk as Snape got a well-deserved prank pulled on him by the infamous combination of the Weasley Twins, the Terrible Two of Tracy Island and of course, Harry and John. Virgil was howling with laughter as he heard what they had pulled "nice one, you lot!" He roared with laughter along with Scott "thank you, Virgil" John grinned, she was still a little pale, but was getting a lot better after spending an hour at the bottom of the Black Lake "Ms Tracy, I believe this is yours" Professor McGonagall said, walking over to the family and handing John her wand.

"Right, John's turning twenty-three soon. A Tracy-style party is in order" Virgil grinned "alright, a nice surprise in March for her" Alan agreed, looking at the twins "of course" "we'll help" they finished each other's sentence "thanks, but not a word to John. Bad enough when we tried to do that for Virgil and it went badly" Scott admitted to his third sibling "hey, I got the guy out and home. Job well done if I say so myself" Virgil shrugged, smirking at his direct older brother. The group began planning John's birthday.


End file.
